1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a communication apparatus, and a tangible machine-readable medium for establishing a routing path. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a communication apparatus, and a tangible machine-readable medium for establishing a routing path during a network entry process of a subscriber station (SS) based on a multi-hop relay standard.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Although the IEEE 802.16 standard already provides greater bandwidths, lower building cost, better service quality and expansibility, there still exist some defects of coverage and signal quality of the IEEE 802.16 standard. Therefore, the IEEE 802.16j standard working group established a multi-hop relay study group in July, 2005 for building a multi-hop relay standard.
In conventional IEEE 802.16 standard, network entry process is easily to execute because a base station (BS) and a plurality of subscriber stations (SSs) transmit data to each other directly. But in the multi-hop relay standard, such as the IEEE 802.16j standard, there are relay stations (RSs) to relay data between the BS and the SSs. Accordingly, the routing paths between the BS and the SSs are more complicated because of data's relay, so that the network entry process will be more difficult between the BS and the SSs.
When an SS, such as a mobile station (MS), enters into a multi-hop relay stations (MR-RSs) network under the IEEE 802.16j during a network entry process, a solution to choosing and/or managing relay paths of the MR-RSs network under the IEEE 802.16j standard which transmit data from a BS to the SS is desired.